


Las señales del amor

by AllureIrreal



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Español, M/M, Preparatoria, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim odia a Spock.</p><p>Para Leonard no es tan difícil odiar a Spock también, lo difícil es hacer lo mismo con su mejor amigo ruso. </p><p>Pavel es lindo y cada vez que lo mira, Leonard se siente demasiado extraño.</p><p>Las señales no son claras pero cuando Pavel necesita ayuda Leonard ira contra el sentido común y le ayudara a recuperar algo muy valioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las señales del amor

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor Gene Roddenberry.
> 
> Esto es un AU, hago desde ya la advertencia y quizás encuentren algo de OOC pero me he esforzado mucho mas que en mi primer intento. 
> 
> Son libres de criticar pero que sea constructivo por favor.

—Hola ¿Tienes un momento para aprender sobre la forma correcta de reciclar?

Leonard Mc Coy esquivo al chico parado al lado de la puerta de la escuela y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

Pavel Chekov podía ser un genio pero sus habilidades sociales estaban a un nivel bastante inferior. Prueba de eso era que después de medio año en la escuela su único amigo era el extraño chico que parecía no tener emociones.

No era prudente relacionarse con ninguno de ellos, ni con Chekov o con Spock y no era por la razón típica en una preparatoria. A Leonard le importaba un pepino si estaba o no en la cima de la jerarquía estudiantil, aunque lo estaba siendo el mejor amigo de James Kirk, ese tipo de cosas no le impresionaban. La verdadera razón por la que no se acercaba al chico de intercambio era porque su estúpido cuerpo parecía incendiarse de solo quedársele mirando más de cinco minutos.

La pubertad era una cosa muy jodida.

Pavel es un genio, no hay necesidad de una prueba de coeficiente intelectual para saberlo. Incluso el profesor de matemáticas ya no se molesta cuando el ruso lo corrige. La mitad de la escuela piensa que él debe ser una especie de androide, pero Bones sabe que el chico es muy humano. Para comprobarlo solo tiene que volver al día que lo encontró llorando oculto tras un contenedor de basura.

El ruso llevaba en la preparatoria exactamente unos cinco meses, y si para un chico normal hacer amigos era difícil, imagina como es para un chico extranjero que era alguien de estatura pequeña, con facciones delicadas y una inteligencia superior al resto. Fue carne nueva para los abusivos. Era una suerte que Chekov consiguiera un amigo en Spock, otro genio en la preparatoria, un amigo al que los abusivos no se acercarían ni locos. Aunque en algunas ocasiones esos cobardes lo atraparon y lo humillaron cuando su amigo no estaba cerca. La mayoría de las veces rompiendo sus cosas o metiéndolo en un inodoro. Al parecer eso era algo clásico de los matones.

Aunque no ayudaba mucho que usando su genio, Pavel se vengara de ellos usando su prodigiosa mente. No fueron pocas las veces que los experimentos de química les explotaron prácticamente en la cara. Cada vez que eso ocurrió, Leonard se río al ver la cara de desconcierto de quienes cayeran en la venganza de Chekov. Podía ser un enano pero no del todo indefenso.

Leonard no podía decir que él no sabía que eso pasaba, sería un mentiroso si dijera lo contrario. Lo que pasaba era que a él no le importaba, no era el primero que pasaba por eso y obviamente no sería el último. Su padre le había dicho que los chicos se hacían hombres enfrentando lo que la vida les lanzaba. Pavel jamás sería un hombre verdadero si no hacía algo definitivo con los idiotas que se metían con él.

Aunque no hay que negar que la vida puede ser una autentica perra si lo desea realmente. Quizás era karma, pero Leonard negaría rotundamente que crea en tales cosas.

“¡Soy un hombre, maldita sea, no una chica!”

La frase “ser un hombre” podía significar muchas cosas. Para el señor McCoy solo existían los hombres rudos y que siempre conseguían a la chica que querían, a esa y algunas   
más. Sin embargo, el karma, destino o lo que sea que se estuviera encargando allá arriba de enredar las cosas había tenido la muy brillante idea de hacerle ver a Pavel Chekov como el ser más bonito, delicado y deseable ser de toda la creación.

¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Pues hay que volver al día que por casualidad Leonard encuentra al ruso llorando tras el contenedor de basura. Se podría decir que ese fue el momento justo en el que el destino decidió que sería una magnífica idea juntar a un gruñón adolescente y a un ruso adorable.

Para conocer la historia hay que conocer las razones que llevaron a que Leonard se fijara en la existencia del chico. Bien, sabía que existía pero de saberlo a que esto le importara hay un importante trecho y como la mayoría de sus problemas, este comienza con James Tiberius Kirk.

Jim era su mejor amigo. Lo conocía desde primaria, cuando se mudó a la casa de al lado y el chico decidió que sería una divertida idea lanzarse desde el techo de la cochera hacia un montón de hojas. El resultado para el rubio fue un brazo roto y un nuevo amigo muy gruñón que lo regaño durante una hora. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que quería ser doctor. Jim era el ser humano más condenadamente propenso a sufrir accidentes y a tener alergias que hubiera conocido en su vida. Alegre, listo y adorable, quizás por eso era el chico más popular del lugar. Las mujeres caían por él y “Bones”, porque así insistía en llamarle James pues su papá le había dicho que así llamaban a los doctores durante la guerra, y él no se quedaría atrás. Leonard no podía quejarse de su suerte con el sexo opuesto. Él era todo un caballero.

Volviendo al tema con el joven genio, Jim tenía algo dándole vueltas en la cabeza y eso solo podía significar problemas. Según él, Spock tenía algo en contra suya y por eso lo había acusado de hacer trampa en el examen. Efectivamente, Jim hizo trampa pero no le agrado nada que el, en sus propias palabras “estúpido duende sin emociones” se metiera   
en sus asuntos y ahora de lo único que hablaba era de él y por consiguiente de su único amigo: Pavel Chekov.

Sentados en la cafetería, observaban mientras almorzaban, a los dos genios. Jim se burlaba de la “comida para vacas” que Spock estaba almorzando en ese momento, mientras Pavel parloteaba a su lado. Leonard no comprendía porque todo tenía que girar alrededor de esos dos. El plan de Jim consistía en encontrar algo, cualquier cosa con la que pudieran hacer caer la fachada de perfección de Spock. No era un mal plan pero Leonard ya estaba harto y se lo hacía saber constantemente al rubio. Llevaban en lo mismo tres días seguidos y Jim no había conseguido nada, Leonard en cambio consiguió sentirse cada vez más raro. Pavel no se apartaba de su amigo, al principio tenía la sospecha de que el ruso estuviera enamorado de Spock y que fueran pareja. Eso si sería algo con lo que joder la existencia del duende, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Jim tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien lo miraba y al girarse pudo verlo.

Pavel Chekov lo miraba fijamente. Sus grandes ojos fijos en su persona y cuando se dio cuenta que Leonard lo había descubierto sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. Bajo rápidamente la mirada hacia su sándwich y fue entonces que Leonard “Bones” Mc Coy pensó por primera vez como se sentiría tocar su piel. Averiguar si era tan suave como se veía.

Nada mas clarificarse ese pensamiento en su cabeza, Leonard sintió que nada volvería a ser igual. Por eso cuando encontró a Pavel llorando su primer pensamiento fue largarse de allí y sacar de su cabeza cualquier cosa que no fuera su atracción por el otro sexo. Sin embargo, se quedó allí de pie como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo.

—¿Qué paso, niño? —no importaba que ambos tuvieran la misma edad, Leonard no podía dejar de pensar en el ruso como un niño— levántate, los hombres verdaderos no se echan a llorar como una chica.

Pavel aparto sus manos de su rostro y lo observó. Sus ojos enrojecidos y un moretón en su mejilla le hicieron sentir como un idiota.

—Ellos se llevaron mi tesoro… —alcanzó a decir antes de que un nuevo sollozo lo interrumpiera. Su padre no iba a estar orgulloso de él, pero Leonard no se detuvo. Desecho sus objeciones y se agacho al lado del joven que se atrevió a mirarlo— ¿Podrrías ayudarme?

—Eso depende, ¿vas a seguir llorando o te harás un hombre? —Dijo McCoy al tiempo que sujetaba al otro por el brazo y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie— ¿Qué es ese tesoro del que hablas? Te ves terrible, me imagino lo que debe haberte pasado.

—Sé que los hombres no deberían llorar, mi padre me la ha dicho también pero ellos me robaron algo muy especial para mí —continuo diciendo Chekov suspirando y limpiando una solitaria lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla— estaban molestándome y pensé que podrria evadirlos pero me encontraron.

—¿En dónde está tu amiguito? Estaba seguro que estabas con él para que te cuidara —Leonard se gruñó mentalmente tras dejar salir esas palabras ¿Qué seguía? ¿Un ataque de celos?— ¿Qué te robaron?

—Antes de marcharrme de mi patria mi madre me dio algo… su collar, así podría sentirme acompañado —respondió Pavel sujetando sus manos entre si y mirando en la dirección que se encontraba el campo de futbol, eso le dio una pista sobre la identidad de quien se llevará el collar de su madre— debía reunirme con Spock en la biblioteca pero ellos comenzaron a molestarme y yo pensé que si los ignoraba me dejarían en paz.

—Lo lamento chico, a los idiotas no les importa si los ignoras o no, quizás deberías inscribirte en karate o en algo así y luego les das una paliza —a pesar de lo mucho que intento no pensar que lo que Pavel acaba de decirle sobre reunirse con Spock era muy similar a tener una cita, Leonard se sintió bastante celoso—o quizás podrías pedirle a tu novio que recupere para ti tu collar.

Oh mierda… que alguien le diga que esas palabras no acaban de abandonar su boca.

—¿Novio? No, Spock no es mi novio —Leonard quiere, no, desea que alguien le de un puñetazo por ser tan estúpido. Pavel ya debe estar sospechando sobre lo que pasa por su cabeza, o mejor dicho por lo que no pasa por su cabeza porque es un completo idiota. El chico se sonroja y él no puede evitar desear tocarlo— él es mi único amigo, pero él no me gusta… yo…a mí me gusta alguien más.

—Supongo que es obvio que el duende sin sentimientos no podría gustarte, bien, aun no me dices que harás al respecto para recuperar tu collar y a no ser que seas cinturón negro dudo que puedas hacer algo contra el matón que te robo.

—No es necesario ser físicamente fuerte, solo necesito un plan para colarme en los vestuarios y cuando ellos estén duchándose buscare lo que me robaron —el sonrojo aún no desaparecía de las mejillas del chico, quizás por eso Leonard no estaba pensando bien pero su idea le parecía maravillosa—¿podrrias ayudarme con esto, Leonard?

—Sí, claro… espera un minuto, enano. ¿Cómo entro yo en este lio? Al que le han robado es a ti —quizás Leonard se sintiera un poquito, quizás bastante atraído por el chico ruso pero eso no quería decir que resolvería sus problemas— yo no gano nada con esto y ni siquiera somos tan cercanos como…

—Sé que no somos amigos, pero no tengo a nadie mas a quien pedírselo. Tú eres el único, nadie mas me habla y Spock solo diría que es ilógico que yo me arriesgue —los ojos de Pavel estaban humedeciéndose otra vez. Bones quería recuperar el buen juicio y apartarse de los problemas del chico pero no quería verlo llorar. Sus grandes ojos no se verían bien— hare lo que quieras, incluso tu tarea pero por favor ayúdame a recuperar mi collar.

—Debo estar loco pero supongo que no estaría mal que te echara una mano pero no creas que es porque quiero que hagas mis tareas —Leonard se repitió a si mismo que si iba a ayudar al ruso era solo por ser amable y no porque este le dijera que haría lo que quisiera. No, no y no, él no era de esos tipos que se aprovechaban de los chicos dulces y hermosos. No es que pensara que Pavel lo fuera, por supuesto— soy bastante listo como para no necesitar la ayuda de un niño ruso genio.

Y McCoy se juró a si mismo que su corazón se aceleró porque justo paso por allí la líder de las porristas y no por la risa de Chekov. El chico era precioso pero… mierda ¿acababa de usar la palabra “precioso” para describirlo? Esto va a terminar mal, muy mal.

Leonard decidió que la mejor forma de colarse en los vestidores era a través del gimnasio. Los matones del equipo de futbol en ese momento se encontraban entrenando en la cancha que se hallaba a un costado del gimnasio y el entrenador del equipo de futbol era lo bastante estricto como para no dejarles abandonar ni un minuto antes el entrenamiento. Leonard puso un pie dentro del gimnasio y sus zapatillas hicieron algo de ruido mientras atravesaba la cancha. Pavel caminaba cerca de él y cada vez que sus pisadas hacían más ruido de lo normal soltaba una especie de gemido que lo estaba haciendo enfadar. Salvo ellos, no había absolutamente nadie allí así que antes de siquiera tocar el pomo de la puerta que los llevaría a los vestidores de hombres se giró y clavo sus ojos azules en los del ruso.

—Deja de quejarte como si fueras una especie de animal, aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo —gruño casi entre dientes— esos tipos no vendrán por lo menos en media hora más, así que por amor del cielo cállate.

—L-Lo siento, estoy nervioso —murmuro el chico, antes de mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que aún estaban solos— si ellos me ven sin Spock querrán golpearme.

—Dudo que el duende ese pueda hacer algo contra el equipo de futbol ¿Qué hará, elevar una ceja dramáticamente? —preguntó Leonard mientras se giraba y abría la puerta. Cada vez que Pavel hablaba de Spock era para alabarlo y eso estaba comenzando a molestarle demasiado. El también podía defenderlo de esos matones, además, era el quien estaba allí con él en primer lugar—. Rayos… huele como si algo hubiera muerto allí adentro.

Un pequeño pasillo conectaba los vestidores de hombres con el gimnasio. Leonard y Pavel arrugaron la nariz cuando solo les quedaban unos pasos para llegar. Abrieron otra puerta y apenas entraron notaron de donde venía el mal olor y por un segundo, McCoy deseo no haber conocido a Pavel Chekov. Frente a ellos se encontraban los casilleros de los integrantes del equipo de futbol y en un rincón del lugar estaban almacenados los uniformes usados.

—Mierda, huele como si un zorrillo hubiera muerto aquí dentro. No entiendo para que tienen las duchas, es como si jamás tocaran el agua— se quejó el futuro doctor al tiempo que se acercaba a los casilleros— voy a pensar muy bien como puedes pagarme esto, si pierdo el sentido del olfato te convertiré en mi esclavo.

—No es mi culpa que ellos se rrobaran mi collar, yo jamás les hice nada— Pavel se detuvo a su lado y miro con atención los nombres que aparecían en cada casillero. Su rostro de concentración se le hizo un poco tierno a Leonard, él tampoco entendía porque los imbéciles se metían con el chico. Sería un mentiroso si negara que se enfureció al ver el hematoma en su mejilla izquierda —pensé que si estudiaba mucho ellos no me verían.

—Siento matar tus ilusiones, niño, pero estos sujetos huelen a los débiles, flacuchos y nerds como tú… la mejor opción que tienes es pegarte a tu amigo el goblin— Leonard no se sintió nada feliz mientras decía eso. No quería que Pavel se pegara a Spock, ni a él, ni a nadie— busquemos esa cosa de inmediato o se nos acabara el tiempo y tendremos a esos idiotas aquí.

Asqueado, Leonard se dirigió al primer casillero y lo abrió. Dentro colgaba una chaqueta que apestaba a colonia barata de hombre. Hurgo en los bolsillos pero lo único que encontró fueron llaves, algo de dinero y un par de condones. Iba a revisar los pantalones cuando noto que Chekov se encontraba a su lado conteniendo el aliento. Leonard arqueo una ceja y se quedó mirándolo—¿Por qué estas allí como una estatua? Muévete y revisa otro casillero, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Sonrojado y sin decir nada, el chico se dirigió al otro extremo y abrió el ultimo casillero. Mientras buscaba en el siguiente, Leonard se permitió más de una vez examinar el cuerpo de Pavel. De una forma científica claro está, no es que le agradara como sus pantalones parecían destacar los lugares exactos. Leonard bufó y devolvió su atención a la labor que tenía entre manos. En ese casillero tampoco se hallaba lo que estaban buscando, algo le decía que era probable que quien fuera él que le había quitado el collar aun lo tenía en su poder. Cerro la puerta del casillero delante de él e iba a decirle a Pavel que se marcharan pero su voz fue ahogada por las pisadas y las voces acercándose. Al parecer la practica termino antes y ahora todo el equipo de futbol se dirigían hacia donde ellos se hallaban y estaba muy seguro que no les agradaría nada encontrarlos revisando sus cosas. Se apartó lo más rápido que pudo del casillero que estuviera revisando y miro a su alrededor.

—¡Lo encontré!— Leonard chirrió los dientes al oír a Chekov exclamar. Las voces estaban más cerca y el chico parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y sujetándolo del brazo lo llevo al único sitio al que se le ocurrió en ese momento— ¿Qué sucede?

—Sshhh… cierra la boca y no hagas ruido— gruño empujándolo dentro del armario de limpieza que se hallaba en una esquina, al lado de la canasta en donde se hallaban los apestosos uniformes. En el momento en que la puerta se abría y el equipo de futbol entraba, Leonard pudo meterse en el pequeño espacio que Pavel le dejara. De la manera más suave que pudo, cerró la puerta y se juró a si mismo que jamás haría algo así por nadie. Ni aunque fuera un guapo chico ruso.

El lugar al que había arrastrado a Pavel era lo suficientemente grande para no morir de asfixia pero tan pequeño como para hacer que sus pechos chocaran. Podía notar el suave aliento del chico chocar contra su cuello. Chekov estaba mirándolo con los ojos más grandes que recordara haber visto en un largo tiempo. Podía ver su reflejo en ellos y eso solo logro hacer que su respiración se acelerara. De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su mano, no recordaba haberle cubierto la boca al ruso pero al parecer, distraído por el temor a ser descubiertos, lo había hecho. Suavemente lo dejo libre. La luz no estaba de su lado pero aun así podía apreciar ciertas cosas en el rostro del chico y una de ellas fue el rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Aunque era algo de esperarse metidos en esa situación. Probablemente se sentía avergonzado de estar tan cerca de otro chico. Bueno, a él tampoco le agradaba del todo la situación.

Mentira, él amaba la jodida situación en la que se encontraban. Solo que nunca lo admitiría.

—Leonard… —alcanzo a susurrar Pavel antes de que volviera a cubrirle la boca. El chico no parecía comprender del todo el peligro de la situación en la que se encontraban. Quería regañarlo pero tendría que conformarse con mirarlo con el ceño fruncido hasta que pudieran salir de allí.

Fuera del armario, los integrantes del equipo reían y se burlaban entre si. De pronto, uno de ellos nombro al “nerd ruso” y todos sus compañeros prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Cuando comenzaron a hacer bromas respecto a su hombría, Leonard apretó el puño de la mano que tenía libre, tratando de calmarse. No entendía porque ahora le importaba tanto que los matones se metieran con un chico que no era su amigo pero así era. Odiaba que el nombre de Pavel estuviera en sus labios. Quería salir de allí y hacerles tragarse sus nauseabundos uniformes. En el momento que su paciencia tocó un límite que normalmente estaba muy lejano sintió una pequeña y suave mano rodear su muñeca. Miro al chico frente a él y este hizo lo mismo. Lentamente aparto la mano de su rostro para ver la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

No hubo palabra alguna pero Leonard supo que él estaba tratando de calmarlo y a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, lo agradeció. El también sonrió y en el momento que el sujeto que parecía haberle robado a Pavel comenzó a gritar que alguien le había robado lo atrajo hacia si y lo apretó contra su pecho. Oyó a sus compañeros gritar también enfadados, luego pasos por todo el lugar. Estaba seguro que estaban buscando el collar por todas partes. En algunos segundos más alguien abriría la puerta de su parcial refugio y el menor de sus problemas seria que descubrieran que tenían el collar. Lo peor sería que los vieran en esa posición, jamás los dejarían en paz. Iba a proteger a Pavel a como diera lugar.

El sonido de los pasos se hizo más cercano. El aliento cálido del chico choco contra su cuello. Estaba asustado, su corazón latía rápidamente. Podía orlo claramente. Apretó un poco mas su agarre y se preparó para lo que fuera. No caería sin pelear.

—Quizás debimos meternos en la ropa sucia… —susurró lo más bajo que pudo el ruso, separándose un poco para mirarlo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzo sus ojos y un segundo mas tarde volvió a apretarse contra su cuello.

No tenía que preguntarle para saber que estaba asustado, no podía culparlo por eso. Él también lo estaba un poco, aunque no por lo que pudiera sucederle a él sino porque cabía la posibilidad de que no pudiera salvar a Pavel y eso es algo que no se perdonaría.

—Sinceramente, prefiero este pequeño armario —susurró Leonard acariciando lentamente la espalda del ruso en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Los pasos y los gritos no se habían detenido en los vestidores, sino parecían haberse incrementado.— a diferencia del otro escondite, este huele mejor.

La risa de Pavel cosquilleo en su piel y eso le hizo sentir demasiado bien. Si tenían suerte saldrían de eso y le pediría una cita… ¿una cita? ¡No podía estar pensando en eso mientras estaban metidos en tamaño problema!

De pronto, oyeron pasos que parecían acercarse al armario en el que ellos se hallaban. El cuerpo de Pavel se tensó entre los brazos de Leonard y este hizo lo mismo en el momento que la puerta comenzó a temblar, seguramente porque alguien afuera estaba abriéndola. En pocos segundos lo sabría, tras los cuales tendría que ocuparse de que Pavel saliera lo más rápido de allí.

 

Aunque… esta sería una de las pocas veces en las que Leonard McCoy agradeciera ver, o mejor dicho oír a un profesor. Antes de que quien fuese pudiera abrir la puerta del armario, se oyó la particular voz del entrenador del equipo de futbol regañando a todos los que se encontraban presentes. Eso explicaba porque el entrenamiento se había acabado tan rápido. Leonard sonrió de lado cuando oyó que todos los que se encontraban presentes tendrían que dar veinte vueltas alrededor del campo del futbol. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar y tras un minuto casi exacto de amenazas por parte del entrenador, todos los integrantes del equipo se vieron obligados a abandonar los vestuarios.  
Pavel se separó de Leonard y lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Ellos se fueron… Leonard? —preguntó en voz baja y a pesar de que había oído a Chekov pronunciar su nombre antes, esta vez no se le hizo menos placentero. Quizás fuera un efecto posterior al miedo que acababa de sentir, aunque estaba de mas decir que jamás le diría eso a Pavel. Aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y por mucho que antes   
había pensado que eso estaba mal, ahora no quería dejarlo ir—. Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí ahora.

—Esa es una gran idea ¿no te han dicho que eres brillante, chico? —Leonard sonrió mirando al chico y venciendo su propio impulso alejo una de sus manos de su espalda y le dio un suave golpe con la punta de su dedo en el entrecejo— vámonos antes de que esos idiotas regresen.

A pesar de haber dicho eso ninguno de los dos se movió y en cambio continuaron mirándose fijamente. Sus corazones latiendo casi tan apresuradamente como si aun estuvieran a punto de ser descubiertos. Leonard se preguntó si estaría mal inclinarse y robarle un beso al chico. Analizo su postura y la forma en la que este estaba mirándolo. Quizás su experiencia con chicas no contara en lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento pero no podía sacar de su cabeza que Pavel Chekov estaba pensando en exactamente lo mismo que él.

—Deberíamos salir del armario, Leonard.

Ok, quizás no estaban pensando en lo mismo y de hecho el chico iba muchísimo más rápido que él.

—Encontrre el collar de mi madre, podemos irnos.

 

Leonard se dio una palmada mental en la frente por su estupidez. Obviamente, Pavel no tenía en mente un romántico beso en un armario de limpieza, así que se obligó a si mismo otra vez a soltarlo. Extendió su brazo y suavemente, por si realmente no estaban solos, abrió la puerta. Se asomó y miro a su alrededor. No había nadie a la vista pero no iba a arriesgarse otra vez a ser descubiertos allí. Cogió a Chekov del brazo y corriendo se dirigieron a la puerta que conectaba los vestidores con el gimnasio.  
Varios minutos después ambos se encontraban frente a la biblioteca. Un gran edificio de una planta, construido en su mayoría de ladrillo. A través de los grandes ventanales podían verse los enormes libreros que almacenaban una de las colecciones más grandes de libros que una escuela podía tener.  
Caminaron por el sendero que rodeaba la biblioteca en dirección a la puerta principal. Las clases se habían acabado hacia un buen tiempo y los únicos que se encontraban allí parecían ser ellos. Aunque Pavel le había asegurado que él, junto a Spock siempre pasaban un par de horas allí después de clases.

—Eso es normal en un par de nerds como ustedes dos —dijo o gruño, no hubo mucha diferencia pues el ruso se giró a mirarlo un poco confundido—. A esta hora yo estaría en casa mirando una película o estaría con Jim conquistando chicas.

—¿Chicas? Bueno, nosotros…, supongo que esa área no es algo que manejemos—Pavel se quedó quieto y miro el collar que aún tenía en su mano. Leonard lo miro brevemente antes de desviar su atención al rostro del ruso. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que no se veía nada feliz. Probablemente eso era su culpa pero no lo admitiría, además, él había comenzado al recordarle que pasaba muchísimo tiempo con el duende llamado Spock— yo no tengo mucha experiencia con las mujeres y Spock no parece interesado en eso.

—¡Claro que no! Ni Jim ni yo estamos interesados en lo mismo que ustedes… ¿Jim?—McCoy se detuvo en medio de su frase al reconocer al chico sentado en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraba dentro de la biblioteca. Como si verlo dentro de la biblioteca a esa hora no fuera algo sorpresivo, verlo sentado en la misma mesa que el chico que tanto odiaba fue algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

Verlo sonriendo le hizo saber que su rubio amigo estaba más que feliz de encontrarse junto al chico que antes había jurado destruir.

—Ellos parecen ser buenos amigos, Leonard, mira a Spock sonrriendo— dijo Pavel mirando también a través de la ventana— él no suele verse tan feliz.

—¿Estas burlándote de mí? Ese tipo no tiene más expresiones faciales que una piedra —se quejó sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquella escena, que en su opinión, rayaba en lo   
imposible. No entendía como Pavel podía decir aquello cuando él estaba presenciando en persona como Spock parecía explicarle algo en un libro a un sonriente James Kirk.  
Su rostro no expresaba nada. Sus mejillas no enrojecían y su mirada no se perdía en la de la otra persona. A esa distancia no podía asegurar que su corazón estuviera latiendo apresuradamente, aunque dudaba de que ese tipo pudiera tener uno. En definitiva, Spock no estaba nada feliz en compañía de su mejor amigo.

Pero a pesar de eso, Jim parecía que brillaba de felicidad.

Aunque quizás estaba buscando las señales equivocadas. Así era como él se sentía en compañía de Pavel y probablemente el chico ruso no estuviera equivocado al decir que Spock sonreía. No lo conocía tanto como él.

—Jimbo es un idiota—susurro dando media vuelta para alejarse de esa extraña pareja —tanto tiempo vigilándolo para caer como una tonta colegiala.

—Leonard ¿vas a ir a tu hogarr? —Preguntó el ruso girando para poder verlo— antes no te he agradecido por ayudarme…

—No te quedes allí parado, Chekov, vámonos o se nos pegara la estupidez…, antes dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí —dijo Leonard deteniéndose un par de segundos   
antes de seguir caminando— nos vamos a mi casa, quiero que me ayudes con la tarea que nos dejaron y el examen de la próxima semana ¡oficialmente eres mi esclavo ahora!

Pavel abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Trotó detrás del chico y a pesar de acabar de convertirse en su esclavo no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que estaba formándose en sus labios.

Quería conocer mejor al chico que tanto le gustaba pero lo que más quería era que volviera a sostenerlo entre sus brazos como antes… y que lo besara.  
En ese punto ya sus mejillas parecían dos manzanas y a pesar de que Leonard no sabía que estaba pasando con exactitud por su cabeza eso no le importo. Pavel le mostraba todos los signos que el quería ver en él.

¡Gracias al cielo el chico no era como el molesto duende de Jim!


End file.
